


Darkstache Week 2k19

by Vegorott



Series: Darkstache Week [1]
Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Darkstache Week, Fluff, M/M, Possibly angst, tags will be added as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: Darkstache week of 2k19 has been announced and begins today and I decided to challenge myself to do every dayThese will consist of different ranged one-shots based on a given prompt





	1. Winter/Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Winter/Snowed in (401 words)  
> Dark stares out into the snow and feels as if it mocks him and yet discovers they share something in common

Dark stood at the large, balcony window, staring off into the never-ending field of white. The forecast called for snow, several feet of it and while the others went out and played in it, Dark could only see a sheet of purity, a feeling of calm, a craving to destroy it. 

It was too neat, it was too perfect, it was too much of everything that reminded him of what he was not. He was darkness and the snow was light. 

And yet all he wanted to do was go out and touch it, to embrace it, to allow it to envelop him in its cold blanket. 

“You mock me,” Dark spoke to the snow. “You come from the purest of water, untouched by the filth of mankind and yet you come down and rest amongst us.” Dark could feel the glass of wine getting heavy in his hand. “Why would you come down to a place that is doomed to turn you into disgusting, gray, slush? Don’t tell me it’s science, it has to be more than that. Why would you allow yourself to be changed, to go away from being free and able to whatever you want without having to have a second thought of the consequences?” Dark took his free hand and pressed it against the glass. “You’re cold, bitter and can cause death by your presence alone and yet all love to be with you.” Dark’s eyes traveled down and he could see several of the other Ipliers playing. 

Yandere was throwing snowballs at Bim, Bing was making snow angels with a reluctant Google and Wilford was making a snowman, a snowman with some familiar accessories.  

Dark placed his glass down and opened the window, feeling the rush of cold hit him. He stepped out onto the wooden balcony, able to watch the others for a few moments before being noticed. 

“Darkling! Come on down! The water’s great!” Wilford laughed at his own little joke and ducked when he saw a snowball heading his way. 

“Sorry!” Yandere giggled, both her and Bim squealing when Wilford started to make a snowball of his own and started running after them. 

“Cold, bitter and can cause death by your presence alone,” Dark could feel his chest warming, the cold air no longer being a bother. “And yet he loves you,” A smile formed on his lip. “And you love him” 


	2. Day 2: Past and Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Past and Present (987 words)  
> Life has a habit of repeating itself but thankfully time can change the outcome to something much better

_ “Please tell me you’re not planning on doing what I think you’re doing,” Damien said as a sigh when he saw that William was wearing his hunting outfit.  _

_ “It’s been a while since my last trip and I’m itching to give my ol’ gal a good warm up.” William held up his shotgun. _

_ “The last time you went hunting, you went after game much larger than you and almost didn’t make it back.” Damien could feel his chest tighten at the memory, all the blood, the pain in William’s face, the murmurs from the doctors that got softer and more serious as time ticked on.  _

_ “It takes a lot more than that to kill me.” William laughed. “I’ll be fine, I always am.” Willaim held the weapon with one hand and used the other to pat Damian on the shoulder. “You can come with if you want.”  _

_ “I’m good, shooting innocent things in the face isn’t really my cup of tea.” Damien sighed. “If you want me to join in on something, perhaps something less violent would pique my interest.” _

_ “Now, where’s the fun in the Dami-boy?” _

x~x~x

“I know what those clothes are and you’re not going,” Dark stated, seeing Wilford in that old, worn out, outfit that he could have sworn had been burned. 

“It’s been years since I’ve gone out and hunting. Look at this ol’ gal, she needs some loving.” Wilford ran his hand across the aged shotgun, most likely unable to even fire after all these years. 

“Your ‘ol’ gal’ is going to blow up as soon as you pump it. I am not going to let you lose half of your face because you want to go feel manly.” Dark crossed his arms, using his facade of anger to stop his true worry from coming through. Wilford knew that he cared but it was still hard to show any vulnerability with anyone. 

“It’ll take a lot more than that to kill me.” Wilford chuckled, knowing Dark’s true feelings. “I know what to do to fix her, I’ll be fine, I always am.” Wilford kept the weapon in one hand while he used his other arm to wrap around Dark’s shoulders, pulling him in for a small hug. “You can come with me, it’ll be fun.” 

“I’m good, I don’t feel like I’d fit in with nature in a literal suit. And shooting at innocent wildlife isn’t my cup of tea.” Dark hummed a little and lifted an arm up, letting his fingers gently touch at Wilford’s jaw. “If you want me to join in on something, perhaps something less violent and yet more physical would pique our interests?” His smirked told Wilford all he needed to know. 

“Now, I think I can see how that would be more fun, Darkling.” 

x~x~x

_ “Will, dear, can I talk to you?” Celine asked as she came into the room. _

_ “Of course!” William’s hand left Damien’s back and he went over to Celine. Celine covered her mouth with her hand and whispered into William’s ear, getting the man to chuckle at her words.  _

_ Damien could only stand and watch as Celine used her magic, her charm, getting William to follow her like a lost puppy. She was with someone, she was married, she had someone she could come home to every night and yet that didn’t seem to be enough for her. Damien gritted his teeth, knowing he was being unfair to his sister. She wanted to actually be happy and Damien should be encouraging her happiness and William seemed to be happy with her as well. The two people he cared for the most were having the times of their lives. _

_ Why did it hurt so much to see it though?  _

_ “Here ya go, sport.” William’s voice snapped Damien out of his thoughts, the gun suddenly being placed into his own hold. “Be happy, my friend, I’m not going hunting but I’ll be doing something just as fun instead.” William twitched his mustache at Damien before chuckling and walking off with Celine, giving her a quick kiss as they went. _

_ Damien stayed where he was, body going completely stiff and it wasn’t until he was alone that the tears started to flow down his cheeks.  _

x~x~x

“Wil...can I ask you something?” Yandere stood at the entrance to the room, one hand hugging the other arm and her eyes were downcast. 

“Of course!” Wilford released Dark and went over to Yandere. Yandere was still looking down and speaking softly, her words intelligible to Dark and he was left to wait. 

Left to wait, to stand there and to just watch as he was clueless to the conversation. Yandere was a beautiful young woman, smart, a little naive when it came to certain things, mostly about romance. Wilford was more than willing to help her out with that and Dark was proud that he was actually guiding her away from going to the extreme since he was known for doing the same but Dark couldn’t help this strange tight feeling in his chest as he was separated from Wilford. He knew there was nothing to worry about. Wilford wasn’t going to run away. He wasn’t going to leave him. But those memories always came back and reminded him of the burning pain of loneliness. 

“You okay, Darky?” Wilford’s question brought Dark back to the present. He was greeted with Wilford’s bright smile and he could feel the gun being handed to him. “I’m going to go help Yan-Yan real quick and I’ll be right back.” Wilford gave Dark a quick kiss before winking at him and walking off with Yandere

Dark stayed where he was, body relaxing and a large smile formed on his face, the feeling in his chest became a soft warmth as he watched his husband leave and knowing that he would come back for him. 


	3. Day 3: Dark's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Dark's Birthday (736 Words)  
> Dark can feel the weight of a life that just seems to be stuck on repeat drag his shoulders down, little does he know that someone has plans to change his day since it marks a special moment for the two.

Dark walked down the same hallway, in the same building at the same time and he could feel his feet dragging as he went through his repetitive routine. He was waiting for the day he would wear out a literal trench into the ground from how often he’s taken these exact same steps. 

He enjoyed order, it kept everything calm and in its place. He wanted things to be how they should and surprises made it hard for him to think straight at times. Dark was about routine. Dark was about things being the same every time he looks at them. But why did today feel so hard to function? Something was off about today and his usual schedule felt heavy on his shoulders. 

“Make sure the twins eat at five, it’ll throw them off for a whole week if they don’t eat at a regular time,” Wilford spoke softly, but not soft enough since Dark heard him down a connecting hallway. 

“Do they eat the same thing or am I gonna have to make separate meals for them?” Bim asked. 

“They eat the same, but RJ gets an upset stomach if he eats too much dairy,” Wilford said and Bim nodded his head, both of them turning and stiffening when they head Dark clear his throat. 

“Why is Bim feeding the twins?” Dark asked, usually it was Yandere’s job since she would just make extra of what she cooked since the Jims adored her cooking. 

“Yan’s not feeling good,” Wilford explained while Bim just swallowed thickly and took off. 

“I feel as if Bim gave away your lie.” Dark crossed his arm. “What are you up to?”

“I’m not up to anything Darkling.” Wilford used his pet name for Dark, adding a nervous chuckle at the end when Dark just continued looking at him with doubt. “I love you.”

“I’m going back to work.” Dark started to leave and he kept going as he felt arms wrap around one of his own. 

“About that, I have a better idea.” Wilford leaned down and pressed his cheek to Dark’s shoulder. 

“I have things that need to be done,” Dark stated.

“I have all of it taken care of.” Wilford gently tugged at Dark’s arm, getting him to stop walking. 

“I highly doubt that.” 

“You already heard me taking care of the last item on your list.” Wilford smiled brightly at Dark, hope in his eyes. “I have something for you.” 

“If that’s your attempt at an innuendo, then you can-”

“Just trust me.” Wilford started to guide Dark off of his trail, taking him away from his daily path and brought him to their shared bedroom. 

“Wilford, I don’t have time for this.” 

“You do.” Wilford pressed a kiss to Dark’s cheek before opening the door, stepping in and bringing Dark with him. “Today’s a special day, Darky.” Wilford moved so that he was holding both of Dark’s hands, raising them up and covering Dark’s eyes with them. “Keep them there for a second.” 

“You’re lucky you’re my partner.” Dark grumbled to himself as he listened to the sound of Wilford moving around. 

“Alright, you can look.” 

“I swear if it’s another baby raccoon...I’ll…” Dark’s voice trailed off when he saw Wilford holding a neatly wrapped present in his hands. “What?” Was all Dark could get out. 

“Happy birthday.” Wilford chuckled. 

“It’s not my birthday,” Dark said emotionlessly. “I wasn’t created nor born on this day.” 

“It’s the day that you actually became Dark, it’s Dark’s birthday,” Wilford said. “Years ago on this day you came up to me and told me that you were now Dark, that you were no longer who I used to call you.” Dark could only stare at the gift in shock. “It was also the best day of my life.” Wilford stepped forward and placed a hand on Dark’s jaw, tilting his head up. “It was the day that I realized how much I was in love with you.” There was a long pause and as time ticked on, Wilford could feel worry building in his chest. “Dark...Darky are you okay? Dark, you’re crying.” Wilford ended up dropping the gift when he was suddenly hugged by Dark.

“I love you, Wil. I love you so much.” Dark said into Wilford’s chest. “I love you.”

“I love you too, my precious Darkling.” Wilford chuckled as he hugged Dark back. 


	4. Day 4: Strange Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Strange Encounters (616 words)  
> Dark heads out in search of Wilford and a gunshot send him running. After finding Wilford, there's a discovery of three little things hiding under their shed.

Dark opened the front door and scrunched his face when his eyes stung from adjusting to the sudden bright light of the sun. Has he really been inside for that long or has the sun always hurt like this?  

“Wil!” Dark shouted out when he heard a gunshot, knowing that Wilford was the only one outside at the moment and the most trigger-happy of the Ipliers. “Wilford? Wilford are you okay?” Dark asked as he found Wilford standing between the trash cans and the yard shed. 

“Oh, I’m fine.” Wilford tucked his gun back into the holster he had around his hips. “There were some creatures trying to mess with our trash and I was scaring them off, I didn’t mean to scare you too,” Wilford explained, going over to Dark and giving him a quick hug. 

“Creatures? What creatures?” Dark asked when Wilford let him go. “Where are they?”

“They went under the shed, looked like raccoons.” Wilford pointed at the small structure. 

“Raccoons don’t come out in the middle of the day,” Dark said and went to the shed, Wilford following right behind. 

“They looked like raccoons, what else could they be?” Wilford was a little shocked to see Dark knelt down in the grass, definitely getting the knees of his slacks stained. “Am I missing something?” He asked and crouched down next to Dark, tilting his head to look under the shed with the other man. 

“I thought so,” Dark said to himself and Wilford’s shock got stronger and made his jaw drop when Dark began clicking his tongue, tapping his fingers to the ground. “There we go, come here baby.” 

“I’m in love.” Wilford blurted out as Dark pulled out a little gray fluffy animal from under the shed. 

“Later, dear,” Dark said, giving the animal to Wilford. “I have two more to get.” 

“Oh, kittens.” Wilford held up the baby cat and was greeted with bright green eyes. 

“Got them.” Dark was now holding two kittens, one in each arm. “This is not what I was expecting to encounter today.” 

“They’re adorable! I can’t believe I shot at them!” Wilford hugged the kitten to his face. 

“Looks like I’m giving kittens and you a bath,” Dark stated as he stood.

“You’re dirty as well, Darkling.” Wilford chuckled. 

“I’ll clean myself up as well and then we’ll need to figure out what to do with these three.”

“The Powerpuff Girls,” Wilford said.

“Excuse me?”

“The Powerpuff Girls, that’s what we can name them. This one is obviously Blossom.” Wilford pointed to the kitten he was holding. “She went first, she has to be the leader. The one that’s purring and is rubbing into your side is Bubbles and the one that’s pouting is Buttercup.” 

“We’re not keeping them, Wilford, I just didn’t want them to get harmed. They’re thin and frail, meaning their mother is gone and they’re too young to take care of themselves since they resorted to trying to get into the trash since they are unaware of how to hunt.” Dark stated.

“All I hear is excuses.” Wilford sang. “I think you won’t admit that you already love these three little ladies.” 

“We haven’t checked their sexes yet, what if they’re males?” 

“Rowdeyruff Boys.” 

“I’m going in.” Dark headed off. 

“Imagine the other’s reactions! Yandere would love us forever and Bim would love them too and Edward’s been wanting a cat for a while and-” 

“If you make sure they are fed every day, we can keep them,” Dark said to get Wilford to stop rambling. 

“You’re the best!” Wilford giggled and gave Dark a kiss, parting when there were some squeaks from the slightly crushed kittens. “Sorry, ladies.” 


End file.
